Craving (Sneak Peak) Christmas Special
by xAndieXSamax
Summary: Just a sneak Peak of my new story!


**Audia's P.O.V**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" I slammed the alarm clock with a groan. Man that is soo annoying! I should really get a better alarm, preferably Paramore related. I stayed in bed feeling the warmth of my bed and blanket. It feels sooo good. Why did I even put an alarm for 7:40 am? I lazily opened one eye and check the calendar from my bed.

" . . . December 24, . . ." I groaned. Going back to my peaceful slumber. After about like 10 minutes I stayed sound asleep, my eyes shot open, realizing the date. "December 24th. DECEMBER 24th! Oh, Crap I'm gonna be late!" I rushed out of my bed and headed to the shower. I scrubbed my body and shampooed my hair as fast and thoroughly, as I can.

"Crap, the guys are gonna be upset!" I said aloud while I rinse my body. I quickly got out of the shower and instantly dress myself with dark skinny jeans, combat boots and a red turtle neck sweater. Finally fully clothed, I head to the kitchen made myself a few scrambled eggs and poor myself a big glass of OJ. I checked the time; it read 8:50 am. Crap! "Gracias por la comida." I said, digging in my breakfast and trying to avoid a stomach ache of how fast I was consuming the food. Turns out, I still ended up with a stomach ache even when I told myself, not to. "Ugghhhh, next time, I'll just eat toast with grape jelly." I said while headed to my closet. I opened the door and took out Christmas lights, wreaths, peppermint scented candles, pinecones, 8 Christmas hats and of course 8 stockings. I quickly packed up everything into a big cardboard box, and made my way to the door. As I was about to leave, I looked at my reflection in the wall mirror, my hair was a complete mess. Complete bed head! "Ahhhh! I'm not leaving like this!" I yelled, dropping the box and head to my room to grab my hair brush. I quickly brushed my wild mane, looked at the mirror to see if my hair is alright, check.

"Alright! Now I'm ready!" I happily exclaimed. I left the apartment, locked it, and headed outside the building. When I got outside, New York was covered in a blanket of snow. The streets were covered, cars, buildings, trees and even the street lights.

"Woah . . ." I awed at the sight of beauty, I'm seeing. And what makes even more awesome is that is started to snow. Snowing on Christmas Eve; what a complete coincidence, heh. I climbed down the stairs of the apartment building and walked 2 blocks , east to the subway station, just in time for an early departure. As I quickly got in,  
>I noticed that the subway cart isn't full as it usually was. "Hmm, weird. . ." I shrugged it off and sat down. I live in the Bronx, and the guys live in Brooklyn, I used to live in Brooklyn with them; but after everything that's currently happening, I had to move to the Bronx for my safety.<p>

Sigh, god I missed them so much. It's been almost 4 months since the last time I saw them. Now I can finally spend Christmas with them! I was so happy that I just realized that stayed up half the night making their Christmas presents. Exhaustion hitting me like a ton of bricks, I started to drift off. The Bronx is pretty far from Brooklyn. It's gonna take even longer since the subway has constants stops. Each passing second made my eye lids heavier, making it harder to stay awake. But of course, exhaustion won the battle.

While I was having a peaceful slumber, I started to feel a sense of someone caressing my thighs. I shifted my weight a little to see if it was just my imagination. Nothing happened for, I think, a good 10-15 minutes, then I started to have the feeling in my thighs again. I slowly opened my eyes, and there's was no one in the cart except for me. I shifted my weight again and noticed that it didn't feel like the regular seat. I look down at my thighs and I saw a hand caressing my thigh, this time going higher than before. I quickly jumped off, confronting the pervert. I turned around and who I saw, wasn't a stranger; it was Hephaestus.

"What the-, Hephaestus, don't do that!" I yelled. My face instantly started to feel warm. Seriously, for a dark mutant turtle, he needs to keep his orange, grubby mittens off.

"Aww come on, Audia. I can't say hi to a person I really know?" He questioned. I was confused on his question. Did he mean 'friend'? "Um Hephaestus, did you mean 'friend'?"

"What's a 'friend'?" He asked. I couldn't help but giggle hysterically. I sometimes wonder, of how I adore his child like personality. He started to turn beet red from my continuous laughter.

"W-What?! What's so funny?! Stop Laughing!" I couldn't stop laughing. He was just so cute, whenever he's embarrassed. I guessed he got frustrated, and grabbed me by the hips, dropping the box full of Christmas decorations, and hoisted me up against the subway cart. "Hey! Put me down now, Hephaestus!" I ordered. His big, orange eyes, staring at me. I started to feel nervous and began to struggle. The more I struggled, the more he tightened his grip.

"Quit it, Heph-" I stopped my protest when he suddenly hugged me. That completely caught me by surprise. I stayed there in shock for a good 30 seconds, until he spoke.

" . . . gu yom vana cven kristmaz ebe uz mmm . . .nob da kutlers." I could quite make out on what was he trying to say, since he's face was snuggled against my bosom. I tried to push him off, but continue to tighten his grip.

"What is it, Hephaestus?" I asked, trying to pull him away. He was silent for a good 2 minutes until his face was a mere centimeter from mine.

"I said . . .d-do you wanna spend Christmas Eve, . . . with us? . . . N-Not with the turtles." He stated. His face was completely red. I was surprised that he asked. I started to feel my heart race and my face heat up. I was so nervous, but I quickly snap out my train of thoughts and see him still staring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He grunted his canine teeth and asked again.

" . . S-Spend Christmas Eve, w-with me. . and my brothers, tonight. . . .I want to spend it with you." He said. He wants to spend it with me? I never imagined that would happen. I could help but smile. All this time, making an effort, to tell me that he wants to spend Christmas Eve with me. I blushed of how cute of he acted.

"Hephaestus, I would love too." I said. He looked at me, wide eyes and a smile growing on his face. "Really?! Do you mean it, Audia?" He asked. I shook my head in 'yes' and gave me another tight hug.

"That makes me so happy!" He exclaimed. We stayed looking at each other for a good 4 minutes. Hephaestus started to put his finger on my lips, tracing it slowly. I started to move so I can get out of his grip. I started blush even more when his pelvic started moving closer to my lower area.

"Hepha-, Ahhh!" He started to suck on my neck with his long tongue. Nibbling my ear and dry hump me more; pressing his length on my stomach and area. "Ngghh, ahhhh . . Hephaestus . . P-Please stop." I begged. He slowly withdrew his tongue away from my neck. He looked at me and gave me sly smirk.

"Heh, your right. You want to miss your stop." He said. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I managed to get out of his grasp and saw what stop am I in. I was in my stop, but before I could grab the box, the subway door closed. I stayed there banging the door, while the cart head to its next stop.

"Great, now I'm going to have to walk to my destination." I fumed. "At least I can get off the next stop."

"Or the next five stops." To my surprised, Hephaestus grabbed me by the hips again, dropping the Christmas box again, and hoisted me on his lap, as he sat down on the seat. He began groping my breast, squeezing them with his large hands. For I think, about the fifth time, I felt my face, heat up. He groaned with pleasure as he start to rub my area with his right hand. His lips reached my left ear and whispered-

"I couldn't leave this body, untouched." He said while my biting my neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "A-Ahhhhh, mmmmm. . . .H-Hephaestus, P-Please stop." I moaned. "Shhhh, just one more stop. . ." He whispered.

When I reached the fifth stop, he finally let go of me, so I can get out of the subway. I don't know how to react after what he did. I grabbed the Christmas box and waited at the door. The subway door opened and I bolted. Running up the stairs not daring missing a step. When I reached up the stairs, I stopped to catch my breath, gulping a mouth full of winter air.

"HA, HA, Ha, ha." After my short asthma attack, I began to walk to a certain manhole I was searching for.

**Hephaestus P.O.V**

After she left, I couldn't help to stare at her ass. Her gorgeous ass. He perfect plumb, round and mouthwatering ass. And what makes this day even better; I can spend my first Christmas Eve with her. A smile grew on my face at the thought of her coming over. My heart ached for her. She makes me, . . . happy. I just hope Ares, Dionysus, and Hades, don't do anything to her. And I mean 'anything'.

"Well aren't I gonna have some fun, tonight." I happily exclaimed, as I left the cart and maneuvered my way down the sewers.

(A:N- OK Guys, I am truly sorry for not updating Black Rose. I still have the chapter save in my USB, meaning I'm not abandoning it. The story is just getting started and very juicy. Anyways, this is a sneak peak trilogy of Black Rose. I named the Dark Turtles after Greek Gods. Pretty cool right? Read and Review OuO)


End file.
